Pretty Woman
by Squishy Eeyore
Summary: Charlotte was the first of six people to reply to a post I made and she got to pick the subject matter of a drabble I’d write. She wanted Sora traumatization by two certain characters so here it is. Language,Trans,Yaoi.


Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. Not making money off the characters. Please don't sue me.

* * *

Sora stretched his arms over his head and yawned, looking around at his surroundings. Hollow Bastion looked much better than the last time he saw it. There was still construction going on all over but it looked much more… alive than the first time Sora visited. Small shops had been set up and children were playing in the street. Donald and Goofy noticed the difference too.

"This place is a lot better now, huh?" Donald said. "My Uncle set up a shop here. Do you mind if I visit him?"

"Not at all." Sora replied. "I'm going to find Leon or Cid. We can meet back here in an hour."

"Okay." Donald nodded, "Are yah coming, Goofy?"

"Shor." Goofy replied, following Donald down the street.

Sora decided to just wander around until he saw a familiar face. He purchased a sea salt ice-cream from a nearby vendor and started down the street. It was a nice, sunny day but clouds on the horizon threatened rain later on. Sora turned and went down an alley to a more residential area. He squinted up at the people fixing the rooftops but didn't see anyone familiar. Ice-cream in hand Sora continued on his journey, walking through twisted alleyways and semi-confusing neighbourhoods. The teen turned a corner and finally happened upon someone he recognized.

"Hey Cid!"

Cid, who'd been supervising some workers on his house, turned and waved to Sora. "Hey kid! How the fuck are yah!?"

Used to Cid throwing swears into everyday, polite conversation Sora waved back and walked up to the man.

"I'm doing good, Cid. Hollow Bastion looks great."

"It fucking well should!" Cid exclaimed. "Been working our asses off from dawn 'till dusk! You know… it's the strangest thing, I only remembered who you were a few days ago."

Sora blinked, "What?"

"I knew your name, but I didn't remember how I knew your name or who you were until a few days ago. Downright shit creepy if you ask me."

"Right… uhm… where's everyone else?" Sora asked.

"Yuffie is somewhere on the other side of Bastion buying supplies. I have no idea where Leon or Aerith went. They both headed for the bailey I think."

"Okay, well… I'm going to go look for Aerith and Leon."

"Okay kiddo. Come back soon for a visit. An old friend wants to see you."

"All right."

Sora set off again. His ice-cream had melted a little during his conversation with Cid and he licked some of the sticky melted ice-cream off his hand.

"The bailey. Hmmmn…" Sora murmured to himself.

The brunette didn't have to go far before he found a make-shift sign with "Bailey" and an arrow pointing east on it. Sora followed the sign's direction and climbed up a set of stairs to the bailey. At first the area seemed totally deserted. Sora gave his ice-cream a lick and was about to turn back when he thought he heard a gasp. Curious, the teen ventured forward and peeked around the corner. Sora let out a gasp of his own and dropped the last bite of his ice-cream. He'd just caught Cloud and Aerith in a rather… intimate moment.

"Oh man! I'm so sorry!" Sora babbled, turning away. "I didn't mean to! I was just looking for you and I heard a noise and I was curious and…"

As Sora was babbling his mind was working at a slower pace, piecing together what he had seen: that was Aerith's pink dress all right but… Aerith's hair wasn't that short nor was she that muscular… or flat chested…

"Urgk…" Sora's babbling ceased in one choked, indiscernible word.

Cloud had watched Sora prattle on patiently while the blond's companion blushed and pulled his lovely pink skirt back down over his hips.

"Leon." The brunette finally choked out. The boy was blushing to the roots of his hair and still not looking at the pair.

"…Hello Sora." Leon replied.

"I thought you were… why are you… where did you…" The teen trailed off, deciding that he didn't really want to know the answers to any of the questions that were scrolling through his mind.

"I stole it out of Aerith's closet." Cloud supplied anyway. "It's not like she wears it anymore and pink is really Leon's color."

Sora made another mangled noise in his throat, "Well I'm going now. I-it was nice to see you… (Cloud chuckled) NO! Wait, not like that! I meant… uh… bye!"

And with that Sora scampered off at top speed, tripping several times in his haste to get away.

* * *

I hope that's traumatized enough for you, Charlotte XD 

Oh yeah, "shor" is "sure". I have problems typing out how the Disney characters talk XD;


End file.
